dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Music Museum
Each Dark Parables game comes with a full soundtrack of music to accompany the gameplay. These songs are available for the player to save through the Bonus Content menu of the Collector's Edition of each game only. "Music Museum" is the title given to these collections of songs in most of the games. Curse of Briar Rose # Curse of Briar Rose # The Spider Dungeon # White Rose # Forgotten Tales # Derelict Castle # The Godmothers # Through the Briars The Exiled Prince # The Exiled Prince # Shrouded in Darkness # Immortal Desire # Shrines for the Beloved # The Spider Dungeon # White Rose # Forgotten Tales Rise of the Snow Queen # The Frozen Journey # Snowfall Kingdom # Sorrow # The Fallen Son # The Enchanted Mirrors # Rise of the Snow Queen The Red Riding Hood Sisters # The Red Riding Hood Sisters # Mist Kingdom # Outpost of Vosges Valley # Return of Briar Rose # Tattered Cape # The Fabled Land The Final Cinderella # The Final Cinderella # Glass Slipper Waltz # In the Ruins # Evils Lurk Within # Distant Memories # Dance with the Puppets Jack and the Sky Kingdom # Jack and the Sky Kingdom # Jack's Ambition # An Ancient Fairy Tale # The Tears of Emma # The Bolide Shard Ballad of Rapunzel # Belladonna # Fire Lion # Goddess Flora # Final Combat # Rapunzel The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide # Into the Deep Blue # Turn of the Tides # Tales of Adventure # Salt and Sand # Voice of Alexandros # Calm Before the Storm (Purple Tide version) # Daphne's Song # Theresa's Song # Althea's Song # Naida's Song # Calliope's Song # A Man of His Beard # Sinister Magic # Into the Breach / The Restless Spirit Queen of Sands # The Nightmare Awakens # Flowing Dream Sand # Light of the Moon Goddess # Mab's Vengeance # Rapunzel's Serenade # Rage of the Beast # Mab's Demise # Hubert's Remorse Goldilocks and the Fallen Star # Hymn of the Sun # Symhir Elegy # A Touch of Gold # March of the Bears # Living Metal # Hymn of the Moon # Valla's Fall # Through the Barrier # Of Wind and Ice The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree # The Fall # A Distant Memory # Second Chance # Tailoring the Soil # The First Tree # Calm Before the Storm (Swan Princess version) # Labors of Odile # Flora's Curse # A Swan to End All The Thief and the Tinderbox # Calm Before the Storm (Tinderbox version) # Chasing the Wish # Curse of the Tinderbox # The False Man # Mountain of Sorrow # The Royal Wedding # After the Snow Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow # Mirage of Harmony # Treading Lightly # Hymn of the Fallen Shadow # The Grasp of Destiny # Conqueror of Darkness # Shield of Virtue # Eternity's Embrace # The Bells of Enigma # Fate Favors Victors # Beyond the Darkness Return of the Salt Princess # Dragon Man # Soul on Fire # Icy Heart # The Exiled Princess # Final Combat The Match Girl's Lost Paradise # Encounter # Fire in the Night # Moment of Relief # Mysterious Flame # Return of the Witch # The Unknown Portrait of the Stained Princess # Chill # Combat # Credits # Forgotten Painting # In Shadows # Main Theme # Mystery # The Dark Prince Fabled Legends: The Dark Piper # The Dark Piper # Town Mystery # The Clocktower # Duke's Manifesto # Gypsy Tune # Ancient City Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat # Cheryl (Main Theme) # Nostalgia Waltz # The Crooked Man # The Crooked Cat # Final Combat Category:Reference Category:Music Category:Curse of Briar Rose Category:The Exiled Prince Category:Rise of the Snow Queen Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:The Final Cinderella Category:Jack and the Sky Kingdom Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Category:Queen of Sands Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Category:The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree Category:The Thief and the Tinderbox Category:Fabled Legends Category:Cursery Category:Bonus content Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise Category:Portrait of the Stained Princess